


[授权翻译]Iris

by Pattypancake



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock在John经历了第三季一连串的事情并带着他新生的女儿搬回221B的时候尽全力确保他的幸福，但Sherlock以前总把这样的事搞砸。这篇故事从Sherlock的视角讲述，着力探索他俩从朋友到爱人的渐变，因而充满了渴望和情感上的不自知。（不过别担心；我也喜欢HE。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Iris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471470) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



 

Sherlock原本期望John能在下午3:47从停在贝克街前的出租车上下来的。但和其他与婴儿相关的情形一样，有些事就是无法预料。直到4:04，在焦急地徘徊了16分钟、从客厅窗户往下盯着街道、最后一次整理沙发坐垫后，终于有辆出租车停在221B门口。Sherlock蹦跳着下了楼梯，但在开门之前停了下来。他深呼吸，挺直脊梁，正正西装，强迫自己淡定一点，不要显得太急切。但行不通，一到跟John有关的情形，他就淡定不了。

John第一次来到贝克街221B时的情景还清晰如昨，以至于当Sherlock踏上人行道时，感觉像是过了好几辈子。从许多层面上来说，确实是过了好几辈子，但Sherlock竭尽全力不去划等号。相反，他把注意力集中在眼前。大步走向John的出租车，但靠近了之后又别扭地退了一步，双手在背后紧握，心跳快得不寻常。

他能察觉很多事；空气中即将到来的骤雨的微妙沉重，半早不早的时辰车来车往的喧嚣，壮实的保安迈出Speedy’s时的脚步声和他出门时带出的油炸食物的味道——但随即John下了出租，Sherlock的注意力便集中起来。John弯腰低头离开座位，露出了外套后背上的皱褶和卷皱的领子还有微微凸起的口袋，瞬间Sherlock的脑子里充满了各种各样的推理。

然而他并没有在意这些，而是看向那个在车座上睡得香甜的婴儿，John转身将她抱在怀中。她的脸是John和Mary的结合，但当Sherlock看向她的时候只觉她像John（或许可能他只想看见John）。他看她时心跳又快了些——有太多新数据要分析、记忆和归档——但他移开眼睛，看向John。

“John，”他打了个招呼，眼睛飞速瞄过他沉重的眼袋，疲倦的面容和下塌的肩膀。

John给了他一个疲惫而未能展开的微笑，然后转身，单手费劲地拎出装尿布的包。出租车司机过来打开了后备箱，Sherlock走上前，把John的包扛在肩头，又拎出他的箱子。司机关上后备箱，221B门外的人行道上就只剩下了John和Sherlock，互相看着对方，心中有千言万语，嘴上却不发一辞。

“你确定——”

“欢迎回家。”

他们同时发声，John以深锁的眉头质疑他的出现是否合适，而Sherlock却以微笑确认他的出现至关重要。他偏头，又一个小小的微笑爬上他的嘴角，John也笑起来。Sherlock心里一松，但他此前并未察觉他的心揪着。他走去开门，强迫自己的表情更加淡定，为John开着。John抱着Iris进门时给了他一个紧巴巴的微笑。

随着John走上楼梯，Sherlock竭力让心跳保持在控制之下，竭力不要立刻告诉John，这不必是暂时的，你可以在这里住到永远（请留下来请留下来请留下来）——但他也知道一天只能前进一小步。

John打开了公寓门，走了几步停了下来。他打量了公寓的布局，扬起眉毛看向Sherlock。没有乱堆的文件，没有尸块，没有乱丢的杯子或是食物碎屑或是乱扔的睡袍。公寓干净整洁，Sherlock竭力不在John的注视下脸红。他突然有一种莫名其妙的防御感，但他压下心防，清清嗓子。

“你要是想——嗯，你的房间——”

John没说话，只是盯着Sherlock，嘴微微张着，“好，我把东西拿上去，既然她睡着我就把她放这儿，你介意吗？”

Sherlock挥手表示没关系，松了一口气。John拎起大包小包走上楼梯，转头偷看了Sherlock一眼。终于！John一走，Sherlock就俯身看她，Iris。他看着她小小的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，她闪亮微分的嘴唇上方的小小的John那样的鼻子占据了他的脑海，楼上熟悉的John走来走去的声音都被忽略。他在接收关于她的一切。他的头脑转得飞快，想象着当她长大后会有多高，长什么样——他当然不会知道了，但还是忍不住去想象，这比他原先以为的还要迷人。他手痒想要去测量她，把她的一切分门别类地归档——但John下楼的脚步声打断了他的遐想，他起身站直，看向John。

“还行吗？”Sherlock问，希望声音里没透出焦虑。

“你是认真的吗？”John问，重重地坐进他的椅子里，手搭在扶手上，曾经的感觉再次袭来。他大笑，摇着头。“‘还行吗？’当然还行，简直完美，”John说，“你到底在哪儿——”

Sherlock太紧张，简直不能坐到John对面的扶手椅里去，尽管记忆中那熟悉的居家感在拉扯着他，他还是站在原地，双手又在背后紧握。

“家具店老板欠我个人情，”Sherlock说。不完全是真的，但John没必要知道。“…比较合适。会不会太过了？”

John大笑起来，揉揉眼睛，又抬眼看Sherlock。他张着嘴像是要说什么，眼睛明亮含笑，但他犹豫了一下，嗓音比Sherlock期待的温柔得多，说道：“不。不会，当然不会。太完美了；比我给她买的所有东西都好，”他保证，Sherlock心里的石头落了地，之前未曾发觉肩膀的紧绷也放松下来。他点点头，看了看Iris，看了看John，又点点头。“茶？”他问，在John回答之前走进厨房。

泡茶时他听到Iris扭动她的小身躯和她细小的呜咽。John却未起身，Sherlock猜这样是正常的，不是她真的要醒过来。他太想知道她的声音的起落出入，什么事情、什么案子、什么谜题都比不上。这竟一点都不吓人，他也不明白为什么觉得这像是在从巴茨楼顶跳下来之前被告知他的坠落将会安全无虞。

\--

Sherlock见过John双手抱Iris，用传统的方式摇晃着，就像其他家长哄新生儿一样；她柔软的脑袋搁在他的肘弯。他也见过他用同样的方式单手抱她，撑着枕头，另一只手小心的拿着奶瓶喂奶。她大口喝奶，眼睛眨啊眨地看着父亲。他也见过John将她竖直抱起，她的脑袋憩在John的脖根，肚子贴着John的胸膛，John会给她拍嗝，或是在她啼哭不止时安抚她。那就是Sherlock最喜欢的方式了，他想，因为他想象她就是那样闻着John，辨识他的气味，认他作为自己最亲近的人。有时他见到John那样抱她时便会有些愚蠢的渴思，于是只得将注意力转向手机或是电脑。

他见过John用许多方式抱Iris，但他自己还没抱过她。John回到贝克街已经两天了，虽然他们相处得平安无事，但感觉已不如从前。他们对待对方都是小心翼翼，Sherlock却不知如何改变这样的情形。他疯狂地想要改变，但每次想到要如何让John感觉更自在，他的心跳都会开始加速，也会觉得怅然若失。

这其中也包括Iris。Sherlock对她来说还是个陌生人，他十分想要和她熟悉起来，然而他又怕John知道，虽然他也无法解释为什么；想到用他看到John抱Iris的方式抱她，无论如何都太可怕了，他不知如何过得去。

但现在——当他起身走向Iris睡着的摇篮时，他的心跳略有加快。John在冲澡，他离开时她已经睡着了，但她现在眨巴着眼，小嘴一皱，打了个哈欠。

他知道他有时间；John至少还要四分钟才会从卫生间出来。他也冒着巨大的风险，因为她可能（极可能会）在他抱起她来时大哭，但John会相信她只是刚醒才哭，而不是受了什么刺激，毕竟那样想也不是没理由。

他点头，下定决心，小心地伸出手。Iris用一贯的方式看着他，眼睛眨啊眨的。他停了一下，弯下身子，吞咽了一下。这是他最近距离观察她的一次了。他极小心地伸出手，就像他记得的John的样子，抱起了她。

她没哭。他双手抱着她，她的脑袋枕着他的臂弯。他又吞咽了一下，惊讶于他的喉咙是如何厚重。他想知道她枕着他的睡袍感觉怎样，如果她能注意到她枕着的不是John的法兰绒衬衫或是柔软的毛衣的话。他惊讶于她是这样温暖；他知道婴儿是活的，应该是温暖的，但出于某种原因，他从没想过他们是这样的热源。

他的手像是有了意识，自己慢慢地去碰碰她小小的手指。那么小，简直不可能，像一个小小的人类模型。他那么想了解他，了解她的一切，这简直太荒唐了。然而他目不转睛地看着她的手，抚摸着那些小小的褶皱和指甲。

他看着她呼吸，感觉她小小的身体在他胳膊上一起一伏，柔软温暖的重量伏在他的胸膛。他发现自己正在记忆她的手指上有多少皱褶，她小小的眼皮是如何起落，她又大又圆的眼睛里眼白占多少——他过后会算的。

他的精神全集中在她身上，周围的世界都消失了，他精神集中时常会这样。但这一次，他听到声响才抬起头来，眨眨眼，John就站在面前。

John穿着浴袍，头发还湿着，手里拿着条毛巾。他看着Sherlock，脸上笑容温暖，眼角起皱，皱纹里全是满足。他刚才清嗓子引起Sherlock的注意，现在只是看着他，而Sherlock只能尴尬地看回去，因为他知道自己刚才的表情有多温柔，眼神又是如何温暖，嘴唇又是如何分开，全是因为Iris。他竭尽全力恢复原状，但John的笑容更大，眼神更暖，Sherlock的胃纠紧了，但不是不舒服的那种。他觉得他是从巴茨楼顶坠落到了半空。

“茶？”John问，好像Sherlock的世界刚刚并没有天翻地覆。

“请来一杯，”他说，臂弯里有着Iris温暖的重量。

——

Sherlock在接下来几周学会了更多抱Iris的姿势。他学到，如果坐在椅子上双手抱她，支着枕头他会更舒服。他也学会了让她的小脑袋伏在他的脖根，她的小肚子伏在他的胸膛上，这是他最喜欢的方式。那样他就能更仔细地闻她的味道，感受她的体温，这让他想起第一次看见John这样抱她时他在想她会不会是在记住爸爸的气味。

John在做晚饭，Sherlock就这样抱着Iris。这种感觉太居家了，Sherlock的胃温暖地蠕动起来，他努力忽视。他抱着Iris站在窗户跟前，趁着John在做饭听不见，他就悄悄地对她讲他们能看到什么。他告诉她，遛狗的女人马上就要离婚，那个银行家西装下藏了纹身，为什么鸽子站在电线上却不会触电，那个十多岁的男孩儿就要赴他的第一次约会。直到一只温暖有力的手搭在他的肩膀，他才意识到有人来了。他竭尽全力不要倚靠到那只手里去。

“Sherlock？”John低语，Sherlock转身，John的手从他肩头滑落，脸上溢满了温柔愉悦的微笑。这几乎都能弥补John的手指滑下他的脊梁时那转瞬而逝的温暖了。

“已经在教她推理了？”John问，站得很近，眼睛在Sherlock双眼间游移。他伸手抚上Iris的后脑，Sherlock知道他的手指能感受到Iris的体温，这温暖正伏在他身上，感觉像是一个他俩共享的秘密。

Sherlock盯了一阵儿John的手，感觉大脑有点短路。“永远不会太早，”过了一会儿他说，嘴角扯起一丝微笑。

“老天，那等她长大了她会很危险的，”John笑道，注视着她小小的身体。

“当然，她毕竟是你女儿，”Sherlock说，稍后才明白过来这样说有点不妥。他有点畏缩，犹豫地看着John，但John被逗乐了，抬眼看着他，朝他微笑。John将手撤回来时指背刷过Sherlock的锁骨，Sherlock竭力不去颤抖，但很不幸地失败了。

“吃晚饭吗？”John问，晃头指向厨房。

Sherlock点头，不确定还能不能说出话来。

——

Iris哭个不停。她吃饱了，尿布是新换的，小睡过了，也没有生病的症状。John颠着她，在她耳边喃喃温柔的话语，轻轻揉着她的背，但都不管用。Sherlock不安地看着，不知道怎样才能帮到她，或者该不该出手帮忙，或者是不是该假装什么事都没发生。他犹豫了几分钟。

“John，”Sherlock终于发声。John抬头看向他，下巴紧绷，看上去疲惫又焦虑。“或许带她出去走走会好些？”

John眨眨眼，瞪了Sherlock一会儿。Sherlock不确定他是不是越界了；他把建议以疑问语气结尾，好显得他并不认为自己比John知道得多，因为在这方面确实是这样；他也知道自己无权干涉John对Iris抚养的决定。他紧张了一会儿，但John点了点头。

“好，”他说，听上去松了口气。Sherlock很感激他花在网上看“妈妈必读”的时间。John点点头，抚摸着Iris小小的脑袋，大大地出了一口气。“好，那……你能帮忙把她的帽子和毯子拿来吗？”

Sherlock点点头拿来了，顺便也拿来了John的外套，随他下了楼。他支好婴儿车，本来是折起来靠在进门玄关的小桌旁边的，好像一直以来都是那样。John放下她的时候她小脸儿通红，放声大哭。Sherlock把毯子给她掖好，又把帽子给她戴上，努力忽视她尖声的哭泣，尽管那已经让他心烦意燥，处在崩溃边缘。他把John的外套递过去，John看了他一会儿，问：“你想——你不来吗？”

Sherlock眨眨眼，有一瞬间他的大脑停止了运转，旋即猛地点头，急吼吼地跑上楼，抓了外套转身下楼和John会和。他打开门，帮忙把婴儿车抬到人行道上，跟着John的步伐慢慢走着。他把手插在口袋里，John还在喃喃地哄着Iris，虽然她哭声太大，很可能听不到。

一个男人经过他们时打着电话，嫌恶地看了他们一眼，大概是因为Iris的哭声。Sherlock翻了个白眼。“他出轨了，还是跟自己的秘书。无聊，”他告诉John，大声到那个男人都能听到。John停下脚步，偏头大笑。Sherlock有些吃惊，随即窃喜，偷偷看了John一眼，微笑起来，但当John回过头来时他又绷住了。Iris还在哭着，John向他微笑，接着转向Iris。“好了亲爱的，”他说，“我们继续走。”

于是他们继续往前走，哪边亮了绿灯他们就走哪边。几分钟之后Iris的哭声低了下去，后来完全不哭，疲倦地睡着了。紧张从John的肩头卸去，Sherlock也觉无比放松。

“真是个好主意，”John说。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“婴儿都喜欢活动，”他道。

John转身看向他，想了想他的话，又往前看。“你挺擅长嘛，”他说。

Sherlock皱起眉。“擅长在你推着婴儿车的时候跟你一起走？”他是真心不明白。

John大笑起来。“才不，傻瓜，”他说，Sherlock觉得胸腔里泛起一股暖意。

“擅长照顾Iris。”

“Oh，”Sherlock扬起眉毛。“John，你得知道我——”他停下来清清喉咙，心跳加速。“我希望我没有冒犯你或者在任何方面有所僭越——”

“当然没有，”John打断他，如此坚定，Sherlock突然感觉喉咙堵住了。“就是这些——我也不知道我在做什么。”

“Oh，”Sherlock又说了一遍。保持直视。John的手肘碰了碰他的，Sherlock疑惑地看向他。

“我很高兴有你在这儿，”John说。

Sherlock暗暗瞄了John的脸，却没发现一丝说谎的痕迹。他微笑起来，觉得John看到也没关系，但他转过视线才回话。“我也是，”他说，似乎言语有些单薄。

他们又走了一阵儿，盼着Iris接着睡，好不再哭了。时不时会有人朝他们微笑，通常是有孩子的妇女；在这样的下午有不少人都出来遛弯儿了。Sherlock想知道她们是不是觉得他们三个是一家人，Sherlock和John都是Iris的父亲。他插在口袋里的手掌湿粘出汗，光是有这个念头就让他心跳加速。他赶走这个念头，注意力回到眼下。

——

一周后，John第一次把Iris完全单独留给Sherlock。John要去买些杂货，但他像是觉得自己至少要走一年，从他给Sherlock留下的各种疯狂指令来看。

“她要是看着太热，有个内耳温度计——”

“John，”Sherlock终于打断他。John的视线从Iris脸上转到Sherlock脸上。Sherlock很专业地抱着她，坐在扶手椅里拿着奶瓶给她喂奶。“我非常怀疑在你去Tesco的这半小时里Iris会突然发烧，而且即使她真发烧了，你也能及时回家来照顾她。”

John瞪了他一会儿，左手攥紧又松开，然后点点头。“对。好吧。”

“你要是想让我去我就去，”Sherlock自告奋勇；毕竟过去几周都是他去的。

John摇头。“不，”他说，“我应该——我都没有自处的时间。我要疯了。”

Sherlock点头，忽视了因想到John需要离开他内心感到的痛苦。John穿上夹克，走到扶手椅前。他俯下身，吻了吻Iris的小脑袋，就这样弯着腰，看了一会儿她的小脸，手指抚过她柔软的头发。他们靠的很近，于是John的手落在了Sherlock的手臂上。Sherlock模糊地认识到他几乎屏住气，注视着John脸上的微笑。

John过了一会儿才站起身来，看向Sherlock。他犹豫了一会儿，伸手捏了捏Sherlock的肩膀。“一会儿见，好吗？”

Sherlock点点头，之前因为John的话而感到的心痛随着John的表情和他手指的温度而消退了。他突然想到，可能John只是想单独呆着，不是为了躲开Sherlock。他放任自己沉浸在这种想法中。John出门了，家里只剩Sherlock和Iris。

他低头看她。她喝着奶，盯着他，他微笑了。她吐出奶嘴，喘了口气，小小地咳嗽两声，有点困惑为什么要她停下来。

“你不用一次都喝完，Iris，”Sherlock对她说。他本不愿对着婴儿用跟其他人一样的温柔语气说话，但他知道自己的语气比平时要耐心得多。“你都要呛着了。慢点儿。”

她当然不明白他在说什么，但当她喘匀气时明显放松了下来，于是他又把奶嘴放回她嘴里。她当然又开始贪婪地喝起来，这次他又微笑了，都能感觉到整张脸都随着嘴角向上展开。他忽然想到他是单独和她在一起，John足够信任他能让他俩单独呆着。他不认为认识的其他人能让他帮忙照看宠物，更别说孩子了。

“你爸爸是太愚蠢还是太完美？”Sherlock在Iris耳边低语，话刚出口就脸红了。他的心痛着，混杂着痛苦和快乐，当他想到John信任他，让Iris跟他呆在一起，想到John出门前弯下腰来吻她时他的脑袋离得这么近，想到他们推着婴儿车散步时John的手肘蹭着他的，想到John点燃了他从不知道的欲望。

Iris喝完了奶，Sherlock把奶瓶放到一边，换个姿势抱她好给她拍嗝。他让她趴在垫了口水兜的肩头，轻轻拍着她的背，她的背太小，他一只手就遮住了。John不在的公寓显得安静而空旷，但跟以前John结婚离开时不一样了。John回来了，一切都感觉很轻快，Sherlock转头，轻吻Iris的头顶，John看不见的时候他很喜欢这样做。

过了一会儿他的手机来了个短信，不用看就知道是John。

还活着吗？

Sherlock暂停拍嗝，单手快速地回了John一条短信。

当然了。-SH

他继续温柔地拍着Iris的背，她吐奶到口水兜上时给她擦擦脸。她睡着之后，他小心地拿开口水兜，让她继续趴在他的肩头，而不是把她放在摇篮里。抱着她，自己又完全不用设防，这感觉太好了。

她睡着了吗？

又是John的短信，显然第一次跟女儿分开甚是难过。Sherlock轻笑，拍了张照片回过去。画面大部分是Iris趴在他肩头，而他的脸也入了画。照片里的嘴角有一抹微笑，他看到就脸红了。他有些犹豫，或许这太明显了。但他又想起John捏他肩膀的情景，还有他临走前看Iris的神情，于是发了出去，还伴着一条短信：

我相信说“像个婴儿”有点多余，因为她就是个婴儿，但也很恰当。-SH

Sherlock希望John收到照片的时候正站在Tesco货架之间的走道上，朝着手机傻笑，沉浸在图片里，然后有人朝他大叫，因为他堵住了走道。他因自己荒唐的幻想撅起了嘴，刚想放下手机时它又在手中震了起来。

真可爱。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，嘴里发干。什么可爱？Iris，当然了，但Sherlock也在照片里啊，是不是，他想知道——他又撅起嘴，想着怎么回的时候又一条短信进来了。

晚饭想吃葡萄酒炖鸡吗？我来给咱做。

他对着手机眨巴着眼睛，盯着那个“咱”，他对John的情感让他读出了字面上原本没有的东西。这样的亲密感太残酷太突然，他的视线都模糊了。胸口锐痛，喉咙很塞，他不喜欢这种感觉，使劲眨眨眼，视线又恢复清晰。

好吧。-SH

他心跳很快，紧紧地抱着Iris，把手机放在桌上。他突然想到Mycroft，兄长曾警告过他多愁善感的危险之处。他若有所思，抬手抚上Iris的小脑袋，想知道他到底以为自己在做什么，过家家么？

手机又震动起来，他叹口气伸手去拿。

你听着不是很兴奋啊。是不是想吃点别的？

Sherlock翻了个白眼，笑起来，虽然这个笑有点疲倦，有点带泪。

不是。葡萄酒炖鸡就很好。-SH

回复几乎立刻就进来了。

好的。不想强迫你做任何事。:)

“你永远都不能强迫我，”Sherlock喃喃，把手机放到一边。他又抚上Iris的脑袋，在John之前吻过的地方印上一个吻。他呼吸着她温暖纯净的气味，又再吻她，只是因为他可以这样做。

——

John回到家的时候臂弯里满是杂货，而Sherlock还抱着Iris坐着，思考着；他有太多要思考了。他甚至都没注意到John已经回家了，直到听到John关门时呯的一声才抬头，有点吓到了，发现John正看着他。

他低头看看，发现Iris还在熟睡时松了口气。“你回来了，”Sherlock说，站起身来，走向厨房，Iris还睡在他的臂弯里。“她吃饱了，醒过来的时候得换尿布，但这会儿一切正常。喝茶吗，John？我来泡；你才刚回来。”

他又往厨房走了几步，却没听到John有任何回应，不禁皱起眉头。他转过身，回到客厅，看到John时突然停下。

“Oh，”Sherlock感觉像是被踢中了胸口。John正站在门口，杂货放在地上，盯着Sherlock，拳头攥紧又松开，呼吸比平时急促，表情焦虑；眉头皱在一起，眼睛瞪大。Iris突然变得好沉，Sherlock紧张地吞咽，手紧紧地抓住她。“John，对——对不起，我越界了，我不该——”

John摇头。“不——Sherlock你——不是那样。”John停下来，深深呼吸，挺直脊梁，集中精神看着Sherlock，脸上的表情不再焦虑，而是更专心。Sherlock读不懂他的表情。“你很关心，”John说，“你为什么会关心？”

Sherlock眨眨眼。有如置身冰窖。“为什么我——什么？”

“关心Iris，”John说，“因为你真的很关心，Sherlock。”

“Oh，”Sherlock又说了一遍，大脑飞速运转。“我当然关心Iris。她真是无与伦比地迷人，John。”

“是吗？她可不是个实验，你知道，”John说，在Sherlock脸上搜寻着什么，Sherlock不能确定。

Sherlock无比沮丧，似乎无法理解这场对话，也不知John是因什么而焦虑，但他知道这原因好像与他有关。“她当然不是个实验，”他急道，“她有趣又迷人是因为她是你的一部分。”

话一出口他就傻了，眨着眼，瞪着John，立刻又移开视线。Iris在他怀里不安地动着，John向前走了几步，Sherlock的心跳随着John的步伐加快，全身僵直。Sherlock瞪着John，但John只看着Iris。他小心地抚摸着Iris的背，倾身向前吻了吻她的头顶。他的头发蹭着Sherlock的脸颊，Sherlock又竭力控制着不去颤抖，再次可悲地失败了。John直起身，却把手放在Iris头顶，过了一会儿才拿开。

“只……你能不能坐下？”他问，晃头指向沙发。Sherlock走上前，两人并肩坐在一起。John把手放在膝盖上，左手稍稍攥紧，视线移向别处，大声出了一口气。

“Sherlock，”他转向Sherlock。他的语气让Sherlock看向他的目光十分锋利。John有些犹豫。“我不——我不擅长这个，聊天什么的。”

“我知道，”Sherlock说。面儿上沉着冷静，心里的想法却揪成一团，形成他已经知道却从未关注的事实。他的思绪像是犯罪现场的推理，怂恿他说出一旦出口就再也收不回的话。他环着Iris的手有点颤，希望John不会看到。他觉得John一定会告诉他他要离开了，Sherlock越界了，他在他们父女俩的生活中并非必须。

“你——”

“对不起，”Sherlock打断道，John还来不及说出下面的话。

“你——什么？”

“自我从巴茨跳下那天起我就只希望能让你幸福。但我每次都会犯错。看来我又错了。”他的手抖得厉害，目光直直地看向前方，不敢与John对视。

“Sherlock——”

“我离开的时候每天都会想你，John，我所有能想到的就是是我回到伦敦时你会有多开心，但你往前看了，我还蠢得以为不会跟以前有所不同。我知道我们再不能像以前一样，Mary又以我所不能的方式让你幸福，所以我做了能为你俩做的，但我又错了；我本该看清Mary但却没有，只因为我太想让你幸福了。”他忽视了John在听到这个话题时的紧张，因为他必须说下去；这毕竟有可能是他最后的机会了。

“这就是一直以来我想要的，但我从没能做好。我平生从没像跟你在一起时一样错得这样离谱，John，因为我从没像现在这样多愁善感过。Mycroft曾警告过我不要卷入感情之中，他说感情是个弱点。或许他是对的。”Sherlock艰难地吞咽，强迫自己说下去。

“但你又回来了，John，你终于又回来了，我想让你幸福，但又不知该怎么做。现在你想要离开了，或许我接着说你真的会走，但当我看到Iris时我就会看到你，看到我犯过的错，但当我看到你，我便不能自己地爱她。”他清清嗓子，用意志力催促自己继续说下去。“我一直都觉得是我毁了我们的一切，但她简直是白纸一张，当我看到她时我觉得或许还有机会，我想——”

Sherlock停下来，因为John突然抓住了他的胳膊。他移开视线，紧闭双眼，深呼吸，压下想到刚说出的话而感到的紧张带来的恶心，转回视线。John看着他，Sherlock心如擂鼓。

“Sherlock，”John说，清清嗓子，用鼻子呼吸。“Sherlock”，他又唤了一遍，嗓音粗哑。

“我不擅长——”他突然停下，深呼吸。

“聊天什么的？我也不擅长，”Sherlock说，嗓音很奇怪。

John大笑起来，但笑声里有淡淡的悲伤。“谁说你不擅长，什么时候发生的？”

Sherlock眨眨眼，四处乱瞅就是不看John。他现在清醒得不得了，身体的每个部位都了如指掌。John抓住他胳膊的手松了些，Sherlock的心跳得厉害。

“我遇见你的时候——”John开始说话，但又停下，大声呼吸，不看Sherlock，左手又握成拳。“我遇见你的时候，你给了我新生。你——你跳楼的时候，你又把它夺走了。但你——我知道你为什么要那样做。我知道。我原谅你了，Sherlock，很久以前就原谅你了。你知道的。但你回来时我已经和Mary在一起了，我不能抛下她回到你身边。但你得知道Sherlock，上帝啊，你得知道我会毫不犹豫，要是我知道——你知道吗？你——上帝啊，Sherlock，你——”

他的手指又抓紧了Sherlock的胳膊，呼吸放松，低头看向Iris，又看向Sherlock，此时僵直不动，绝望地想要弄清发生了什么事。

“我再试一下，”John说。他从Sherlock那儿抱过Iris，放到摇篮里，Sherlock呆呆地看着，像是在做梦，双手紧紧地抓住膝盖，想让它们不要颤抖。

他完全不想让自己思考John的话，也不想让自己分析，但它们还是在他的脑海里漂浮不定。他分辨不出他是想象出这些话的意思就是他想听到的意思因为他真的那样渴望，还是John真的是这个意思，所以当John走回来坐到他身边时，Sherlock没有看他。

John抚上他的脸，把他转向自己这边。Sherlock惊得一颤，John却没有放开，Sherlock的心跳得飞快。他无法自控，无法控制他的表情，他知道自己此刻看起来有多脆弱，也知道John把他苦苦藏匿的心思看得一清二楚，但他实在藏不下去了。John的眼睛变得柔软，似乎因为目睹Sherlock的表情而放松下来。“我不是想要离开，”他说，“当然不是。我只是——只是惊讶，你看她的表情——Sherlock，你是不是——”

“是，”Sherlock说，屏住了呼吸。

“你都不知道我要问什么，”John佯装恼怒，其实因为Sherlock的打断而松了口气。

“John，拜托，”Sherlock嗓音温柔，感觉自己被下了魔咒。他都不确定自己在乞求什么。

John的微笑温柔有情，Sherlock的胃一阵蠕动。他感觉到鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，因为他肯定是误读了这些信号，他根本不可能理解得对，但John倾身向前，吻了他。

只是干燥的嘴唇纯洁的轻刷，安静轻柔却温暖完美。这个吻很温柔，但Sherlock却觉得四肢百骸都大为震动。他僵着没动，努力弄明白发生了什么事，John撤身向后，看着Sherlock双眼紧闭，浑身僵直。过了一会儿Sherlock才睁开眼睛，瞪着John，搜寻着，脸上的表情有些狂野，John微笑起来。“还好吗？”他问，嗓音有些粗哑，表情有些焦虑，他努力掩藏。

“John，”Sherlock语无伦次，“这是——这要是——这是真的吗？我不——”

“是真的，”John强调，四片唇瓣再次相接。

Sherlock的世界只剩下John的双唇在他唇上的感觉，John的手抚着他后脑的感觉，John的嘴唇抵着他的分开的感觉。他觉得一片朦胧，急切地张开嘴。John丝滑的舌头跟他的舌头交缠的感觉宛如天堂，他呼了口气，靠紧John，双手抓在John腰间把他拉向自己，急切地想要感受跟John更大面积的接触。

他的胃在愉悦的颤抖着，他从未像这样亲吻过别人，从未有过。John的手指缠在他的发间，他喘息着。当那只手向下游移，滑下他的脊梁，轻抚他的后背时他又颤抖起来。John的双唇撤开得太快，Sherlock不自觉地追过去，于是John又在他的唇间印下一个纯洁的吻，一只手抚着他的后背，另一只手的拇指抚着他的下巴。这感觉无与伦比又势不可挡，Sherlock觉得自己快要融化了。他闭上眼，脑袋落在John身上，John把他拉起来，护着他的脑袋憩在自己的脖根。Sherlock闻着他的味道，手指在John腰间握紧，John在他的太阳穴印上了一个轻柔的吻。

“John，”Sherlock轻轻喘息，几不可闻。他不敢抬头，唯恐一抬头这一切就结束了。

“Mm?”

“经过这一切我就回不去了，”他说，想让这些话进入John的肌肤，想象它们沉入John的身体，永远安全地呆在那里。想到他知道自己可以有这样的感觉，知道他可以拥有，然后又会失去，觉得有些惶恐，有些晕眩。“要是你改主意了——”

John扶起Sherlock的头，Sherlock顺从了，心跳飞快。他不想直视John；他害怕会看到什么，他不确定能不能接受看到拒绝的表情。

但John表情舒展，眼神温暖。“你觉得我能吗？回到原先那样？”John质疑着，大拇指又摩挲起Sherlock的下巴，Sherlock把下巴搁在John的拇指上，叹了口气。“上帝啊，”John感叹，“看看你。你真是——我从没想过你会有这样的情感，知道的时候已经太晚了，我已经——结婚了。但现在——现在还不算太晚，是不是？”

Sherlock摇头，紧闭双眼。他接受不过来这样的情形，好像有人抓住了他的心，揉捏不停。他想要注视John，把他记在心里，连每一根头发丝都记住，但他不能，他觉得喉咙发紧，因而嘴唇紧闭。John把他拉进自己的怀抱，就像之前一样，他觉得不知怎么脸埋在John的脖子上连呼吸都顺畅了些。

一声尖锐响亮的大哭打断了他们，Sherlock抵着John的脖子大笑起来。笑里带着点泪，但他俩没人承认。当Sherlock抬起头来看向John时，他俩也都没承认John双眼泛红。相反，他们再次亲吻，轻柔温和。John捧着Sherlock的脸，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，在他的嘴角印上一个吻，又在他的脸颊流连，接着亲吻他的耳根，又亲吻他的太阳穴，直到Iris的哭声不能再被忽视。

John站起身去抱她，Sherlock还坐在那里不动，只是喘着气。John的嘴唇触过的皮肤都像是着了火。他抬头，发现John正在注视他，颠着Iris的时候朝他轻柔地微笑。John在Iris的太阳穴上印下一个吻，Sherlock感到胸中一阵疼痛，他现在也知道那双嘴唇落在自己的肌肤上是什么感觉了。

“给你换尿布吧，亲爱的，hmm？”John在Iris耳边低语，Iris只是哭得更响亮了。John朝着Sherlock抱歉地微笑了下，抱着Iris上了楼。

Sherlock坐在沙发上，觉得整个人都焕然一新。他不知如何处理自己的感受，不知如何相信这一切都是真的，回想刚才，他想要把那些情景都存到记忆宫殿里去。他得重新归类，还得把给John的房间扩大许多。

直到感到John的手指又插进了头发，Sherlock才知道他回来了。他出了口气，带出愉悦的声响，倚进这个抚摸里，随即反应过来，有些尴尬，但John充满爱意地看着他，Iris被他抱在身侧，蹬着父亲的髋骨，咯咯笑着。

“抱她一会儿，我去把买的东西放起来，好吗？”John问，手指按摩着Sherlock的头皮。“我再给她冲瓶奶。”

Sherlock点点头，John弯腰小心地把她交给他时伸手接住。她发出满足的声响，张开湿漉漉的小嘴吸着Sherlock肩头。John喷笑，“嗯，我确实得给她冲瓶奶去，”手指随机离开了Sherlock头发。John转身离开后Sherlock吻了吻Iris的前额，呼吸着她的气味。

——

晚餐很安静，碰碰摸摸比平时更多，但都没有太过火。Sherlock不确定在这种本质上已经发生变化但周围环境还如往常的情形下应该怎样表现，或者又该发生什么。John把Iris哄睡之后回到楼下，看起来一样的不确定。他坐在Sherlock旁边，和Sherlock膝头相蹭。Sherlock把电脑放在一边，注意力转移到John身上。

“还好吗？”John问。

Sherlock嗤笑一声。“我们现在要说这些蠢话了吗？”他的笑却透过焦虑，展开来。

“别那么混蛋，”John低声说，语气是那么温柔。Sherlock的焦虑不见了踪影，他们又亲吻起来，房间里的气氛骤然变化。自从几个小时之前体验过这种感觉后Sherlock就一直渴望着再次体验，结果证明这次感觉还是一样非同凡响，没有丝毫减弱。

这次他的手指插进John的头发里，John的短发比他想象的更加柔滑。接着他的手滑下John的脊背，探索着，感受着John的体温。长久以来他想象着这样和John呆在一起，但他从没想过John会如此温暖，或者John的嘴唇会是怎样地光滑，John皮肤的咸味，他自己又是怎样在John的触碰下颤抖。

他们吻了一会儿，John中断了这个吻，Sherlock低头，前额抵着John，闭上眼睛，只想这样近距离靠着John。John的手指纠缠着他脑后的发卷，拇指摩挲着他的脸颊。Sherlock微笑起来，一丝微笑爬上他的嘴角，John在他的嘴唇上印下纯洁的一吻。

“我们去床上吧，”John低声说，Sherlock的心跳成了兴奋的鼓点，深为震动。“我不——我们才刚，我想慢着来，”John急道。“我们时间多的是，对吧？我只是想——我们有监视器。Iris一个人睡得好好的。我们能不能——”

“好，”Sherlock喃喃，几乎只是耳语；他不确定还能说出更多。John再次亲吻他，轻柔甜蜜。John的嘴唇抵着Sherlock分开，Sherlock也急切地分开双唇，热情在他的胃里和皮肤下累积。

John站起身，尽管Sherlock知道John得站起来，他还是觉得有些发冷，这感觉太突然了。但John抓住他的双手把他拉起来，于是他忍不住捧住John的脑袋，低头吻上John。他不像John那么有经验，就只是把嘴唇压在John的嘴唇上，闭上双眼，让他俩的嘴唇紧贴在一起，细细品味着那种感觉，然后慢慢地分开。他睁开双眼发现John正朝他微笑。Sherlock很想再闭上眼睛，但他任着John把他拖进他的卧室，顺路拿上了监视器。

John把监视器放在床头柜上，Sherlock别扭地靠床站着。他的心跳得很快，除了看着John什么也做不了，而John这会儿正戳着监视器上的按钮目不斜视。John转过身来时看着Sherlock皱起眉，Sherlock紧张起来，但John走上前，捧住Sherlock的脸。

“还好吗？”John问，拉低Sherlock的脸，Sherlock在如此近的距离下饥渴地看着John。

“还好，”Sherlock确认道，声音比耳语大不了多少，但他原不意如此。他的一只手如羽毛般轻柔地落在John的腰上，另一只手拇指抚着John的嘴唇，仍不相信他被允许这样做。

John微笑着，但他脸上表情复杂，有些犹疑。“我从没想过你会有这样的感情。”他听起来有些悲伤。Sherlock眨眨眼，思考着这句话，当他得出John此刻有些明白过来的结论时，他觉得自己一定是错了。

“我过去确实不这样，”Sherlock说，“没有什么足够有趣。”

John扬起眉毛。“但我是？”

“我遇见你时起你就是，”Sherlock说，“只不过等我明白过来时已经太晚了。我不……”他停下来，清清嗓子，John用拇指抚着他的颧骨，他便沉浸在John的触碰中。“我不擅长这一类的事情。”他觉得那样暴露脆弱，只靠着John的手指扶着他的脑袋才能站着，尽管他知道那根本不可能。他既不安又冷静，紧张地吞咽着，细细看着台灯在John脸上斜照出的影子。

John微笑起来，那些影子移了位。他眼角的皱纹舒展开，Sherlock被想要吻他的欲望击中。放在John腰间的手抓紧了。

“我也不觉得我擅长，”John过了一会儿才说。Sherlock疑问地看着他，已然无法理解这场谈话。“擅长这一类的事情，”John说得更加详细，“那我们可以……”他移开视线，努努嘴唇，眉毛一耸，转回来看向Sherlock时却带着沉着勇敢的微笑。“我们可以一起想出办法来，对吧？”

John脸上的决心让Sherlock心中一灵，似乎心跳都停止了。他突然明白，John是真的很想这样。John对他有感情。他的心都悬到了嗓子眼儿。“John，”他唤道，欲望席卷了他的腹部，心跳愈发快了。他很感激John把他拉下来亲吻，于是急切地分开嘴唇，舌头交缠在一起。

这个吻并没有持续很久，John先撤开了。“到床上来。”嘴唇与Sherlock的半粘不粘，说话的热气喷到Sherlock的皮肤上。Sherlock点点头，蹭着John的鼻子。John的微笑轻柔温暖，手上小心地解开了Sherlock的第一粒扣子。Sherlock的手还停在John的腰上，看着John解自己的扣子，陶醉于John一路解下去然后把他的衬衫从裤子里拉出来时痒痒的触感。Sherlock的呼吸加重了，John把衬衫猛拉下他的肩头时更甚。衬衫落下来，却又堆在Sherlock的腰上。John忍不住笑起来，额头搁在Sherlock的颈窝里，咯咯的笑声充满了卧室，温暖的鼻息落在Sherlock的皮肤上。Sherlock也忍不住笑了起来，被衬衫困住的双手拥紧了John，直到他们停住笑。

John吻了吻Sherlock的脖子，抬起头来。Sherlock伸出手腕，John小心地解开袖口的扣子，脱下衬衫，扔到椅子上。接着John脱掉了他的背心，Sherlock感觉有些暴露，有些冷，有些脆弱。但John的表情变得更加慎重，上前一步，用力地吻着Sherlock。Sherlock急切地回应着，John的套头衫刺弄着他裸露的皮肤，John的口腔如此火热，他们沉重的呼吸和湿嗒嗒的热吻充斥着整个房间。

John起身撤开时Sherlock硬得发疼，他急切地伸手脱去John的套头衫，为自己被允许这样做而感到一阵颤栗。套头衫一脱下来他们又急切地吻上了。Sherlock不满意John还穿着背心，于是中断了这个吻，把背心也从John头顶脱下。再次吻上时便与John肌肤相亲，Sherlock的鼻息里忍不住泄出呻吟；这简直就像过电。

他硬得厉害，比很长一段时间内他记得的任何时候都硬。John的手滑下他的脊梁，他颤抖不已，一边吻着一边急切地呼吸，John撤回身，一只手上下抚摩他的脊背。

“你真敏感，”John说，看着他就像看着一件宝物，Sherlock吞咽了一下。他觉得似乎正在John的注视下解体，既美妙又折磨。他不知如何回应，所以没说话，John又吻上他，这次更轻柔，也更靠近，把他的髋骨和Sherlock的贴在了一起。

Sherlock感觉到John坚硬火热的欲望抵上自己时忍不住呻吟了一声。他更加热切地吻着John，当John的手指滑进他的裤子时他觉得又热又兴奋，又为自己的喘息声有些尴尬。

John又撤开，Sherlock看到John的神情就像自己一样溃不成军时不禁松了口气。“还好吗？”John问，嘴唇红肿，呼吸沉重。

“显然，”Sherlock本想说得干脆利落，但当然气喘连连。John展开一个微笑，接着他俩大笑起来。他们边笑边吻，Sherlock觉得都要受不了了。

过了一会儿John撤开，问，“你还……是不是太多了？”

“不会，”Sherlock答。John的双手移到Sherlock前面，停在皮带扣上。他仰脸看向Sherlock，微笑着。

“可以吗？”他问。

“John，”Sherlock没了耐心。John咧嘴笑着，低下头，小心地解开Sherlock的皮带扣，然后是裤子的扣子，接着小心地拉开拉链。Sherlock感到John的手指只隔着裤子薄薄的布料滑下他的坚挺，他的呼吸越发快了，双眼紧闭，感觉都没法站直。“Oh，”他喘息着，胃部轻颤。John的呼吸更加粗重。

John一只手提着Sherlock的裤子，另一只手在Sherlock的胸前游荡，捻过他的乳头。Sherlock浑身一颤，呼吸颤抖，头往前甩，急切地寻找John的嘴唇。John温柔地吻上来，一松手，Sherlock的裤子落了下去，堆在Sherlock脚边。John轻推Sherlock让他坐在床上，Sherlock一坐下就踢掉了裤子，看着John急切地解开腰带剥掉裤子。John朝他咧嘴笑着，脱掉了袜子，脱的时候还单脚跳了两下。尽管欲火中烧，Sherlock也微微笑着，接着也蹬掉了自己的袜子。John站起身时就只穿着短裤了，坚挺厚实的老二支起了一个帐篷。Sherlock吞咽了一下，眼睛贪婪地在John的每一寸肌肤上流连，急切地想要感受他，触摸他，品尝他，了解他。

“John，”他唤道，这一声却被堵在厚重的喉咙里。他想要，太想了。在这个长久以来他日思夜想的男人面前，他坐在床边，感觉一丝不挂。

“躺下，”John道，Sherlock用颤抖的手臂支撑着向后挪到床上，眼睛一刻也不曾离开John，直到躺平在床上。John紧随其后爬上床，在他身旁躺下，翻身面向他，于是Sherlock也转过来。

John伸手抚摸他的脸，Sherlock晃着头蹭着John的手，轻轻喘息，John微笑着。

“你一直都在回应，”John喃喃。

Sherlock的心跳快得像揣了只兔子。“我从没……从没做过，”他承认道，声音很轻，话语飘散在空气中。

“Janine呢？”

Sherlock摇头。“我们之间什么都没发生。”

“什么都没发生？”John问，眉毛扬得老高。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，想要移开视线，但最终没有。他又摇摇头。

“有没有……其他人？”

他又想移开视线，但他不会那样对待John。他不能那样对待John。“没有，”他轻声道。

“Oh，”John的声音轻柔，几近虔诚。他往前挪了挪，一只膝盖塞进Sherlock腿间。他的腿温暖沉重又真实，Sherlock艰难地吞咽着，手臂滑向John的腰际，把他拉近。他们之间的距离只能以厘米计，而John与他接触的每一寸都是那么温暖真实。他能感觉到John的呼吸，也能感受到John的脉搏。

John还在抚摩他的脸，由于某些说不清道不明的原因，这让Sherlock的情感浮到面上。他双眼紧闭，呼气带着颤抖。John再次翻身吻上他，和缓温柔。他们胸膛相抵，Sherlock张嘴迎接这个吻，John的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上，温暖又潮湿。

John压得更紧，双腿往Sherlock腿间又挤了挤。当他俩髋骨贴在一起，John的坚硬抵上他的时，从Sherlock唇间泄出窒息一样的轻喘。他的胃里像是过了电，手上用力，指尖压着John的背，让他贴得更近。

“John，”他的嘴唇贴着John的，恳求着。John的髋骨贴着他的，开始上下磨蹭，他忍不住呜咽一声。John再次磨蹭起来，他正盼着呢，于是挺起髋骨迎合John，呻吟起来，手指缠进John的短发里。

“就这样，”John愈发狂热的亲吻他，双手上下抚摩这他的背，手指缠进他的发卷。Sherlock迷失在这快感里，当John那对温暖湿润的嘴唇连绵亲吻着他的下巴又滑向他的脖子时他颤抖不已。接着John伸手扯下他的短裤，小心地释放他的坚挺，他们的腿不得不分开一会儿，Sherlock踢掉了短裤。他急切地拉扯着John的短裤，John也出手帮忙，两人成功脱掉了它。他们立刻又纠缠在一起，John的老二抵上自己的，中间没有任何阻隔，Sherlock不禁双眼紧闭，呼吸急促。这感觉简直登峰造极；他以前的想象没有哪种能与此相近。他颤抖着，喘息着，发出以前从未有过的声音。

John从Sherlock身上拿开手，舔着手掌。Sherlock的大脑一定是下线了，因为他想不出John为什么要这样做。但当John伸手将他俩握在手中时他明白过来，不禁呻吟出声。他一定是声音太大了，搞得John又贴上来吻他，在他唇边轻轻地“shhhhh”着让他安静，另一只手又抚上他的脸，大拇指来回摩挲着他的颧骨。但他可安静不了，尤其是John开始上下撸动的时候，慢得折磨人。Sherlock太硬了，前液都流了出来，John拿拇指蘸着Sherlock的龟头，把前液均匀地涂在他俩之间，快速撸起来。

“John，”Sherlock喘息着，“John，求你。”这感觉美妙无比，比他的任何想象都要紧绷。此刻世界上只剩下John，而他被快感淹没。他无论如何也想象不到John贴着他的感觉有多真实，或是他身体的每一部分是怎样活泛起来，或是他怎样为John而疼痛，向他弓起身子，好像一块磁铁。

John急促地喘息着，呻吟着，手上加快了速度。Sherlock感觉胃里升起火花，双腿颤抖不已，脚趾因快感而蜷曲。“John，”他唤道，呼吸破碎，心情急切。“不要——哦上帝啊，不要停。”他都认不出自己的声音，自己的髋部迎向John的饥渴，和周身血管里奔涌的奇异快感。

“操，Sherlock，就是这样，”John喘息着，“就是这样，你就快要到了，来吧。”他的声音粗野低沉，气喘吁吁又亲密无比，Sherlock觉得像是着了火，像是他的身体被抽离，像是无法自控，但那也不要紧，因为这感觉太好了。胃里的火花奔涌出来，他急切地把John拉近，感觉自己就要裂成碎片。他急促响亮地喘息着，难以自持，但他根本不关心。John的手越来越快，再次呻吟起来，紧接着咬住下唇，喘息不已。Sherlock还没明白过来怎么回事，一阵狂喜穿透了他，他高潮了，迅疾有力。John还在撸着，他觉得自己的意识盘旋而出，高潮继续，比他记忆中的任何一次都要猛烈。他颤抖蜷曲，射了三四次，精液落在他的肚子上。紧接着John发出一声呜咽，也高潮了。Sherlock感觉到John射在他肚子上，他闭上眼，心脏咚咚跳着，双手颤抖。John抚着他的脸，轻柔安慰。Sherlock翻过身，丝毫不管身上的狼藉，环住John，有多紧就贴多紧。他还在颤抖，天哪，他还在颤抖。他觉得自己已经四分五裂，紧紧抱住John，半趴在他身上。他贴得太近，可能都会挤得痛，但John只是上下抚着Sherlock的背，吻着Sherlock的头顶，喃喃着什么，但Sherlock现在这种状况根本理解不了。

他们就那样呆着，直到Sherlock的心跳回复平静。他不确定过了多久，但时间一定短不了。他眨眨眼，惊讶地发现自己脸颊湿润。John揉着他的头发，把他抱紧。

“嘿，”John过了一会儿说。Sherlock感觉到他的声音在自己胸膛中的隆隆回响，这感觉宛如天堂。

Sherlock不知该说什么。他的脸还埋在John的颈窝，手盲目地伸上去，手指缠进John的头发，还在不停颤抖。John握住他的手，拉到嘴唇前，在他掌心印下一个吻，Sherlock把他抱得更紧了。

“上这儿来吧？”John问，声音温柔。Sherlock翻过身，朝着他们身上黏糊糊的液体扮了个鬼脸。他都没力气上移几厘米到能和John平视的距离。他们面对面躺着，就像开始那样。John又把腿塞进Sherlock膝盖之间，他的手再次抚上Sherlock的脸，看进他的眼睛。Sherlock不能移开视线，尽管John的脸竟然模糊不清。

“还好吗？”John问。

“你一直这样问我，”Sherlock说，惊奇于在这样天翻地覆、改天换命的大事过后他的嗓音还如往常，他还能说出话来（尽管他的嗓音比平时更为粗粝颤抖）。

“我就是想知道，”John回道。

“有时我会允许自己想象这事儿如果发生了会怎样，却从没想到过实际上是这样。”Sherlock说，觉得内心大敞，完全暴露。这样的情形很是可怖，但他有一种奇怪的希望，让他能信任John。

“那怎么样呢？”John问道，微笑着。

Sherlock吞咽了一下，向John贴得更紧，尽管他们之间几乎已经没有空隙。“完美，”他喃喃。

John微笑，神情温柔。Sherlock喉头刺痛，鼻腔发热，想无视而不能。“你真是无与伦比，”John喃喃，“真的。真他妈光彩照人。”

Sherlock的脸颊因John的夸奖而泛红，心跳又快起来，却没有回话；他还说不出话来。相反，他注视着John，享受着John的手指拂过他的脸颊，眼睛半闭不闭。“我都没碰过你，”过了一会儿他说，眉头微皱，微微睁开眼睛。

John摇摇头，微笑不改。“没关系，”John说，“下次你想怎么摸我就怎么摸。”

Sherlock的心跳漏了一拍。他笑起来，为着他们还能再做的念头愉悦不已。John的拇指拂过他微翘的嘴角，他想就这样到永远。

“我马上就回来，”John低喃，俯身在Sherlock唇上印下一个轻柔的吻，手还在抚摸着Sherlock的脸。“我就去拿条毛巾，把我俩擦擦，好吗？”

Sherlock想要抗议，不想让他走，但还是点点头。John从他身上爬过，很快就回来了，手上拿着一条温暖潮湿的法兰绒毛巾，拨拉着Sherlock直到他躺平。Sherlock简直融进了垫子里，觉得柔弱无骨，通体舒泰。他知道自己仰视着John，面带痴笑，要是平时他肯定要藏起这样的表情，但现在就是没法关心这种事。

John跨坐在Sherlock胯骨上，细心地清理Sherlock的腹部，然后上下抚摸着他的身侧，静静地看着他。Sherlock再次颤抖起来，身子在John轻如羽毛的触摸下抖个不停。John微笑着，俯下身子吻上他的胸膛，就在那个伤疤下面。John把脸伏在这儿，过了一会儿把前额抵在Sherlock的肩胛上，紧紧地抱着他，尽管这样的姿势并不舒服。Sherlock回抱了John，手停在他的背上。他们就这样呆了一会儿，之后John坐起身来，再次朝他微笑。Sherlock的手从John的大腿上滑下，John抓住捏了捏，接着下了床，回了卫生间。

他回来之后Sherlock立刻又抱住他，已然对与他肌肤相亲的触感上了瘾。Sherlock仍对他被允许这样做的感受而感到惊奇，想知道John在过了几天，几周，几个月后是不是还想这样。但于他自己，这样的幸福已足够持续一生。

——

醒过来的时候Sherlock发现自己侧身躺着，John就蜷在他身后，他赤裸的胸膛温暖结实，贴着自己的后背。Sherlock叹息一声贴回去，但此刻婴儿的哭声响了起来。John捏了捏他的腰，吻了吻他的后脖颈。“马上就回，”他喃喃，声音低沉粗哑。他又吻了吻Sherlock脊椎的顶端，嘴唇湿热。Sherlock发出了一声带喘的渴望，John的手指划过他的身侧。

Sherlock慵懒地翻过身，胳膊伸开，落在John刚刚躺过的地方，还是暖的。他半睁着眼睛看John穿起一件睡袍，系上腰带。当他发现那件是他的时微笑起来，袖子太长了，都盖住了John的手腕。John急忙出了门。Sherlock听着Iris的哭声，斜眼看着床头柜上的监视器，看着John走进房间，抱她起来，轻轻吻她，给她换了尿布，温柔地喃喃着毫无意义的词句，而Iris哭个不停。Sherlock闭上眼，听着John下了楼在厨房里翻找的声音，Iris仍在哭着。但让Sherlock惊讶的是，过了一会儿John的脚步声回到了他的卧室。

他睁开眼睛，疑问地看着John，但John只是微笑着来到床边，靠着床头板坐直，一只手里抱着大哭的Iris，一只手里拿着奶瓶。

“好了宝贝儿，我知道，”John道，挪了挪位置，开始给她喂奶。她急切地抓住奶瓶，哭声化为满足的吞咽声。Sherlock微笑着，转身移向John。伸手揽着John的腰，脸埋在John的髋骨旁，心满意足。他又坠入梦乡，直到John的手指插入他的头发才醒过来，发现Iris刚吃完早餐。他眨眨眼，看着John，只见John充满爱意地看着他。他挪了挪，倚上床头板。

他微笑看着Iris，低下头去吻她，只是因为他能这么做。“早上好，Iris，”他喃喃，嗓音因长久没有说话而有些沙哑。他又吻了她，John在一旁看着。Iris咯咯笑着抓住了他的卷发。他大笑起来，John把她的手拿了下去。Sherlock报以微笑，没有费力掩藏他的感情。

让他高兴的是，John也回以微笑。长久以来，Sherlock都知道坠落是什么感觉，他想，但他从不知道长出翅膀会是这样。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家读文愉快！这是我写的第一篇成人级同人，也是我第一篇有婴儿出现的同人，所以大家评论啥我都会愉快接受。;)感谢阅读！如果喜欢我的故事可以到tumblr上面找我……我只发johnlock相关，不老少呢。tumblr的用户名也是slashscribe哦。;)


End file.
